A Brother's Love
by DemonPrincess23
Summary: Yuki goes to Ayame's shop to find something...rather interesting WARNING: YAOI INCEST i suck at summaries sorry


This is my first story ever. so please be kind to me.

WARNING: YAOI! MANxMAN INCEST

I in no way, shape, or form own Fruits Basket. Only my ideas

* * *

A Brother's Love

Yuki was in his brother Ayame's shop for the day. He lost a bet with the cat but didn't mind being with his brother. Nobody knew this but Yuki is gay and was in love with his brother. "today is the day"Yuki said to himself "I will tell Ayame I love him"  
He heard a sound from the apartment above the shop. So he went up the stairs to find the sound. It was coming from Ayame's bedroom. He heard a long moan. Yuki walked closer to the door and opened it just a crack to peek in. And there he was, Yuki's brother, jerking himself off.

Yuki turned bright red at the sight. Another moan escaped from Ayame's lips, but this time it was a name, it was Yuki's name. Yuki was worried that he was found out. But his brother never looked up. He just kept going. Excited Yuki opened the door all of the way and that's when Ayame opened his eyes and blushed a deep shade of red.

"um...im soooo very sorry Yuki." Ayame explained.  
Yuki stayed quiet and just walked closer to Ayame. "Yuki what are you doing?" "what I have been wanting to do for almost a year now" Yuki said then he kissed him. Aya melted into his younger brothers kiss. But Yuki let Ayame win the battle for dominance in the kiss. As Aya slipped his tongue into the younger brothers mouth he moved him onto his lap and Yuki put his arms around Ayame's neck in complete joy.

When they finally broke for air Aya looked at Yuki with deep concern. "Yuki...do you really want this? I have wanted this for years but we don't have to... I mean" he was cut off before he could finish by Yuki giving a sweet little kiss on his lips. "Aya I love you. I have loved you for awhile and now that I know you feel the same way about me of course I want you. I love you Ayame." Yuki told the older. He whispered I love you in-between small kisses on Ayame's neck.

Ayame got up and closed the door leaving Yuki on the bed. Yuki took this time to take off his clothes to be naked with his brother. Aya heard his name moaned from Yuki. When Aya turned around he saw a sight that he thought should have blinded him. Yuki was laying on the bed completely naked with his legs spread wide and he had a light blush on his face as he slowly grabbed himself. Ayame couldn't help himself. He walked up to Yuki and got in-between his legs. He loved the sight below him and with a lick of his lips he descended onto his brothers neck. Licking and nipping his way down to Yuki's light pink buds. He slowly bit and twisted his teeth around the nub. Yuki was whimpering at the act. He managed to choke out "stop..teasing me". Aya kissed his thighs skipping over the boy erection which was screaming for attention. Yuki moaned. "P-Please Aya. S-s-stop t-teasing." he requested. Ayame looked up at his uke and decided to give in and he gently kissed the tip of Yuki's raging erection. Slowly he licked from the base to the tip teasing the poor boy. Before Yuki could say something Ayame took Yuki into his mouth. A small groan passed Yuki's lips. Ayame hummed around the boy and Yuki moaned louder. Yuki doesn't know how he found the strength but he did and pulled Aya off of him. Ayame looked worried thinking he did something the younger didn't like but Yuki said with a small voice "I don't want to cum until I feel you inside me" he blushed a deep red as he said this and Ayame couldn't stand it Yuki just looked so damn cute.

He got up and looked inside his drawer and got out a small tube. Yuki assumed it was lube and he got even harder at the thought of his brother inside him. Aya quickly grabbed the boys erection as he lubes his fingers and slowly put one finger in. He looked at Yuki for a sign to stop and found none. He pumped slowly and added another finger slowly scissoring Yuki. Yuki felt a little pain but not much which made Aya look at his lover. "does it hurt?" Ayame asked. And Yuki replied saying "i...have fingered myself before..." as he turned deep red Aya said "really? Then show me" he slowly pulled out his fingers and handed the lube to Yuki who slicked up his fingers as he put three right in. Bucking onto his own hands was enough to Aya to cum right there. Deciding that Yuki was ready for him he took the fingers out a reached for the lube but was surprised when Yuki squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed it onto Ayame's erection.

Aya slowly put himself into Yuki. Yuki moaned in pain and was on the brink of tears and Ayame kissed him to try to make it easier for Yuki. "M-move Aya!" Yuki let out Slowly Ayame pulled all but the tip out the thrusted into the warmth. Yuki's moaning egging him to go faster.  
"AYAME RIGHT THERE HARDER!" Yuki screamed at his lover. Aya did as the boy said. Both came together and rode out their orgasms. Aya fell onto his newly claimed lover. Looking at Yuki he pulled out and moved beside him.

Yuki cuddled onto his loves chest. Looking up toward Aya he said "I love you" "I love you too Yuki". And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Yuki woke up in Ayame's arms. He was in complete bliss. Ayame looked down at Yuki and kissed him. As they kissed they didn't notice the door was being opened. A load gasp broke the kiss. The gasp was from Kyo and Shigure. Both brothers looked up. Yuki blushed the deepest red and Ayame looked far to happy for words as the other to left. Ayame looked at Yuki. "How about round two?" and Yuki smiled. And kissed his lover/brother knowing he will never be alone again.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. no flames please.


End file.
